Kelas XII Bahasa Sekolah Kingdom Hearts
by Nayanayo D'Sayaka
Summary: Kelas XII Bahasa Sekolah Kingdom Hearts Muridnya cuman 11 orang, tapi muridnya dan gurunya... Baca sendiri aja dah...  Ga pinter bikin summary
1. Welcome To kelas XII bahasa

Kelas XII Bahasa SMA Kingdom

Hari itu hari Selasa. Hari itu murid kelas XII Bahasa sudah duduk manis di bangku masing masing. Tiba tiba pak Xemnas si Guru TaTib (Tata tertib) yang terkenal paling galak di sekolahan masuk ke kelas XII Bahasa. Dia langsung memasang death glare-nya ke Riku, si cwo rambut perak yang biasa tertidur di kelas.

"Mana sabukmu Riku" Tanya pak Xemnas dengan tatapan death glare.

"Tenang pak, hari ini pake" Kata riku sambil menebar senyum pepsodent-nya. Masih belom puas dengan Riku dia sudah melayangkan pandangannya ke Roxas dan Vanitas.

"Roxas, tali sepatu-nya… Vanitas seragammu kenapa?" Roxas langsung benerin tali sepatunya sedangkan Vanitas hanya bisa menebar senyum pepsodent-nya. Karena dia salah seragam. Setiap hari senin-selasa mereka harus memakai seragam abu abu, tapi vanitas nekat pakai seragam biru kotak kotak (seragam-nya Kh2 itu lho)

"Gini pak, seragam saya belon kering pak jadi saya pake seragam hari rabu saya"

"Duh alas an lagi, istirahat ke kantor saya…" Kata Pak Xemnas, menuju ke bangku si kembar tapi tak mirip sama sekali Namine- Kairi. Dan seperti biasa si kembar ini lolos karena senyum polos mereka (padahal d belakangnya bejad lhooo…). Padahal hari itu mereka hari itu pakai sandal crocs (author rada gila). Kemudiana Xemnas mendatangi si duo game online, Cloud dan Leon. Seperti biasa duo game lolos dan bersama dengan duo jenius Sora dan Ventus. Tapi hari itu Yuffie seperti biasanya ia mendapat masalah karena rok-nya

"Bosan saya liad kamu ke kantor saya yuffie… Masalah rok-mu lagi…"

Dengan cengiran khas dari yuffie dia menjawab "Ah, bapak ini saya kan manis pak… Masa bosan liad saya… Gimana klo bapak bosan saya tidak usah ke kantor bapak"

Sedangkan Xion yang ada d sebelahnya aman aman saja. (Kita lihat isi otak xion): 'Semoga pak Xemnas tidak meriksa tas anak anak…' kata kata itu terus berputar di kepala xion karena hari itu dia nekat bawa NDS, PSP, Ipod, Ipad, Laptop, Blackberry, Tablet phone, Mp3 player (ni pedagang gadget ta murid)

"Ya sudah pemeriksaannya selesai nanti yang tadi saya panggil ke kantor saya…" Kata pak Xemnas meninggalkan kelas XII bahasa.

"Duh sial gara2 kelas kita jendelanya segede kingkong, gampang ketahuan deh kita" kata Vanitas sambil ngomel ngomel.

Tiba tiba di kepala riku ada ide"aku punya akal nih Vani… Gimana klo jendelanya kita tutupin sama poster aja, biar enak. Kan nti ga isa diintip guru kelas kita"

"Ide bagus…" kata Roxas. Terus Roxas nyambung lagi "Kita tutupin pake poster apa tapi? Ada yg punya poster nggak ni di rumah" kata roxas sambil melihat kedua temannya si Vanitas dan Riku.

Sambil mikir Riku nyopot sabuknya (itu bukan sabuk tapi pegangan tasnya riku yang di jadiin sabuk dadakan). Vanitas melongo liad riku. "Astaga riku… Ternyata…" kata vanitas sambil tepok jidad karena ga kepikiran pake cara kaya riku untuk menghindar dari guru. "Lain kali bisa ditiru" Kata roxas sambil mengayunkan jempol ke Riku. "Jelas dong… Otaknya siapa dulu… Riku" Katanya dengan bangga. Terus vanitas teringat pada tujuan mereka. "Woi… balik ke poster gimana tuh…"

Riku menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Vanitas. "Emang mau pasang poster Miyabi itu? Aku cuman punya poster itu" Roxas cuman bisa geleng geleng karena kalau pasang poster Miyabi sama dengan ketemu lagi sama pak Xemnas.

Riku langsung mendatangi si Duo game online Cloud dan Leon "Eh bebek (panggilannya cloud itu) punya poster ga? Terserah deh poster apa pokok isa buat nutupin jendela itu" Tanya si Riku

"Aku punya sih, tapi mau poster…" Cloud belom selesai bicara Riku langsung nyolot. "ya udah pokoknya besok bawa aja 2 poster nti langsung di pasang di jendela"

Besoknya Cloud dan Leon dating pagi pagi dan mereka langsung memasang poster itu dijendela kelas mereka. Karena masih sepi jadi, amanlah mereka memasangnya. Hingga saat bel bunyi Semua murid 12 bahasa baru datang (kelas XII Bahasa ini hobi dateng telat lho). Riku dan 2 sahabat baiknya kaget dan senang melihat poster depan kelas mereka. Karena poster yang di pasang Cloud itu poster game online dan juga Riku sudah mulai merasa aman karena dengan dipasang poster itu mereka tak akan bisa diintip oleh guru lagi.

Riku dan kedua temannya langsung duduk di singgasana mereka di pojok belakang. Mereka langsung malakin si Sora dan Ventus.

"Eh Ventus, pinjem PR… Biasa buat ta salin" Kata si Vanitas dengan cengiran khas-nya dia. Tanpa Ba Bu Be Bo Bi lagi Ventus langsung minjemin PR-nya dari pda nanti dia d malakin sama si Vanitas.

Hari itu guru matematika, pak sephiroth masuk kelas dengan tatapan death glare-nya. Semua murid langsung lari kalang kabut duduk manis di bangkunya. Xion juga langsung memasukkan IPad barunya, dan yuffie segera berehenti menyisir rambutnya. Sedangkan duo jenius dan Duo game online santai santai saja.

Tiba tiba pak sephirot langsung memebentak "Kalian ini Sapi semua ya?" Yah, baru masuk kita udah di katain yang pedes pedes, batin si sekelas ke guru mereka yang satu ini.

"Masa ujian matematika nilai paling tinggi itu 45… Apa apaan kalian ini? Isinya kepala kalian itu apa"Sephirot mengomel ke murid muridnya.

Tanggapan semua murid duduk diam dan merenung kecuali Xion.

Di kantong Rok Xion terdapat Ipod. Pantas saja Xion tenang tenang saja, ternyata dia sedang dugem (Duduk Gembira)


	2. Ulangan MatiMatiKa

Di kantong Rok Xion terdapat Ipod. Pantas saja Xion tenang tenang saja, ternyata dia sedang dugem (Duduk Gembira)

Di telinga Xion terdapat sebuah alat kaya alat bantu pendengaran ala orang tuli, dan terlihat sepertinya Xion asik sekali dengan alatnya itu. (Xion pake Bluetooth headset itu lho…)

Sementara itu sephirot terus mengomel dan isa mulai jengkel dengan wajah cuek Xion. "Xion, jagan mentang mentang nilai kamu 45 terus kamu bangga ya…" Kata Pak Sephirot sambil membanting meja guru.

Xion langsung tersentak kaget dan berkata "Kan bagus pak 45… Sesuai dengan tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia… *Xion ambil suara untuk nyanyi* 17 agustus tahun 45 itulah hari kemerdekaan kita… Hari merdeka… Nusa dan bangsa…" Xion menyanyi dengan bangga, sementara itu golongan Pojok belakang ikutan bernyanyi bersama Xion sedangkan Namine dan Kairi ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sephiroth hanya bisa memandangi murid muridnya itu sambil geleng geleng. "Diam… Gila semua kalian ini ya… IQ jongkok ato ndelosor kalian ini ya? Hari ini saya kasi kalian Ulangan perbaikan. Saya kasi waktu belajar 10 menit" Mendengar ucapan pak Sephirot semua murid langsung kalang kabut belajar.

Riku langsung berguru kilat dengan Kairi dan Roxas memilih untuk tidur. (Mari kita lihat isi otak roxas) 'belajar ngga belajar rasanya nti kan sama aja… kita tunggu saja keajaiban dari tuhan…' kata otak roxas dengan cuek sambil menarik jaket kotak kotak kesayangannya (jaketnya dia yg di kh2 itu lho). Sedangkan Vanitas dia memilih belajar sendiri (Mari kita lihat isi otak vanitas) 'semoga tuhan memberi keajaiban' pikir vanitas sambil menarik ujung celana seragam kotak kotaknya sehingga betisnya kelihatan dan menuliskan tattoo tattoo rumus disana.

Karena Xion nilainya paling bagus maka Duo Jenius berguru padanya. Sora dan Ventus segera menarik kursi mereka dan duduk di dekat Xion. "Xion… ajarin rumus ini yaaa…" kata Ventus sambil menunjuk salah satu soal di bukunya dan begitu juga dengan Sora yang ngekor Tanya "Kalo yang ini pake rumus apa Xion". Xion menebar cengirannya sambil tertawa, "yang ini pake rumus ini" kata Xion sambil menuliskan rumus di soal milik Ventus. "Kalo yang itu caranya juga sama".

Kemudian Duo game Online ikut membuntut di Xion "Xion ini pakai rumus apa?" Kali ini Xion menebar senyum lagi, tapi kali ini lebih dingin senyumnya dan Xion menjawabnya dengan 2 kata "Nggak tau"

"Lha kamu ini gimana sih… nilai paling bagus satu kelas tapi kok jawabnya nggak tau…" Kata Leon sambil ngomel ngomel ke Xion. "Lha… nilai paling tinggi se-kelas aja 45, kok masih mau beguru sama aku… Aku juga ngga ngerti kok. Tiba tiba aja itu ulangan dengan ajaib jadi 45… Padahal aku kan ngga bernah belajar" Kata Xion dengan muka polos dan di jawab se jujur jujurnya.

"Haduh… Gak guna dah brati kalo bergurunya ke xion… " sambung si Cloud. "Emang mau Tanya sama pak Sephirot yang galaknya kaya gitu? Jangan jangan ntar malah di jidad lu malah yang jadi korban…" Kata si Ventus sambil mengingat kejadian saat dia dilempar spidol papan tulis sampe jidadnya merah. "Bah… Kalo Ventus sih walo pinter kadang juga suka melamun, aku nggak heran kalo di lempar spidol…" kata si Namine. Si Ventus langsung manyun, bibirnya di majuin 3 cm.

"Waktu habis… Tutup buku, ayo skarang kita mulai ujian" Semua anak anak langsung melompar dan menuruti semua perihtah pak sephirot. Mengingat betapa kejamnya dia.

Pak sephirot langsung membagikan kertas ulangan murid murid langsung tegang dengan soal yang diberikan pak Sephiroth. Karena soal pak sephirot itu terkenal dengan susahnya di sekolah. Baegitu mereka membuka kertas ujian yang di bagikan pak sephirot, isi otak anak 1 kelas adalah: "Ini orang manusiawi nggak sih masa kita dikasih soal segini banyaknya".

Kelas XII bahasa mulai melancarkan aksi aksi mereka. Kita lihat vanitas, dia dengan santainya membuka tattoo di kakinya dan melancarkan aksinya. Roxas yang dari tadi tertidur melihat soal itu malah membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Sementara Riku yang tadi berguru pada Kairi, otaknya masih tetap kosong. Ia segera menoleh ke gurunya yang sama sama sesat, Kairi. Kairi juga langsung membantu Riku. Sedangkan kembaran Kairi, si Namine. Dia juga tak mau kalah dia ternyata dia obral jawaban ke Yuffie. Tapi hanya Ventus dan Sora saja yang duduk dengan tenang mengerjakan karena mereka memang siswa teladan. Tapi Cloud dan Leon saling melempar kertas untuk menukar jawaban. Sedangkan Xion dia duduk manis mengerjakan seperti Ventus dan Sora.

Hingga tiba tiba yuffie menginjak kaki Xion, dan Xion segera menanggapinya. Ternyata Yuffie minta jawaban kepada Xion. Xion segera member jawabannya dan mari kita lihat isi otak Xion: "aku gak yakin lho ini bener… klo salah jangan pernah salahkan saya…"

Dan setelah 1 jam 30 menit 20 detik bergulat dengan soal pak sephirot. Itu adalah saat istirahat. Dengan kecepatan angin Cloud dan Leon segera berlari ke kantin untuk beli makanan. Tapi Ventus dan Sora masih saja meratapi soal yang mereka kerjakan karena mereka merasa gagal. Tapi berbeda dengan Trio pojok belakang Vanitas, Riku dan Roxas. Mereka segera mengeluarkan set Kartu mereka dan mereka segera bermain Capsa.

Vanitas melihat Xion yang suka mengintip ke jendela (yang sekarang d tutup poster) langsung memanggilnya. "Xion… Beliin aku jajan ya… Cheetos 3, Oreo2 yang rasa vanilla ya, terus manisan, permen kaki 3 sama aqua 1". Si vanitas langsung member uang 30 ribu dan menyuruh Xion ke kantin. Xion cuman bisa bilang "Siap Boss". Karena Vanitas paling ditakuti sama anak kelas XII bahasa.

Xion segera kembali ke kelas dan membawakan pesanan boss Vanitas. Seperti biasa Vanitas langsung menyantap jajanannya bersama dengan Riku dan Roxas sambil main kartu.

Xion kembali duduk di bangkunya bersama dengan Yuffie. Yuffie sibuk dengan BB barunya, dan Xion memilih untuk main PSP. Leon dan Cloud yang sedang makan langsung berlari ke Xion. "Maen apa Xion?" Tanya si Cloud. "Project Diva 2" jawab si Xion. "Ah ga seru… Kok maen project diva" Jawab si Leon. Xion tidak menjawab lagi, dia sudah jadi anak autis sambil memegang PSP-nya.

Kairi dan Namine mendekati Xion yang lagi autis dan bertanya,"gimana tadi matematika-nya? Bisa" Tanya Kairi "Gak taw… Biarkan tuhan saja yang taw jawabannya" Jawab Xion sambil kembali Main PSP. "Ah… kamu bilangnya gitu tapi nanti tiba tiba nilaimu paling tinggi se kelas" jawab namine. "Biarin Liad aja besok ulangannya jadinya kaya apa. Lagian besok ulangnyanya pasti dibagiin pak Sephirot"


	3. Curhat autor ga usa di baca ga apa

*Catatan Si author (map author numpang curhat):

Maap ya kalo semua karakter di cerita ini keliatan OOC pwol. Soalnya benernya cerita ini berdasarkan cerita tentang kelasku sendiri, Jujur aja dulu aku kelas XII bahasa, dan semua murid yang ada di sana itu sifatn ya berdasarkan sifat asli temen temenku. Tapi mereka ada dalam figure tokoh idola mereka semua. Gurunya sih itu juga beneran ada semua dan jujur Guru mandarin ku emang isa di sogok pake majalah ato pake NDS (jangan di tiru ya). Kadang kalo nulis fic ini, aku isa ketawa ketawa sendiri kalo inget pas masa masa SMA dulu.

Ah iyaaa… numpang Tanya… Menurut kalian kalo aku tambahin beberapa karakter di Luar KH gimana? Soalnya aku kehabisan stok guru… Nanti bakal ada pak dante (DMC3) jadi guru sejaran ama Bu Seven (yang maen type zero pasti taw)…

Thx Review Pliz ^^


	4. Kelas Bahasa Mandarin

Setelah pelajaran pak sephirot ada pelajaran dari guru favorit dari kelas XII bahasa. Pelajaran bahasa mandarin yang akan dibawakan oleh seorang guru yang sangat ramah dan baik hati, bu Aerith. Begitu jam pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, murid murid kelas lain langsung kalang kabut masuk kelas karena ancaman dari guru guru kelas lain. Tapi beda dengan kelas XII bahasa, mereka masih saja santai. Lihat saja si Leon dan Cloud masih berada di kantin mereka masih bergelut dengan murid lain untuk rebutan jajan di kantin. Sedangkan Roxas, Vanitas dan Riku masih sibuk dengan deck kartu mereka. Sama seperti murid lainnya Yuffie, Namine dan Kairi juga ikutan main dan Xion ikutan nonton sambil main psp. Tapi beda ama Sora dan Ventus mereka sibuk ngerjain PR (maklum mereka kan murid teladan).

"Ehhh… Kalian ini udah bel kok masi main itu lho… Ayo keluarin dulu bukunya" eaaa… ternyata bu Aerith udah masuk. "Bentar lah Lao Shi (guru) ini masi seru" katanya vanitas sambil ngeluarin cengirannya yang khas. "Yeee Lao Shi datenggg" Kata Cloud dan Leon yang baru dateng dari kantin. Leon dan cloud segera nyodorin makanan yang mereka beli dari kantin. "Ni lao shi kita ada biting, permen sikil, cheetos, oreo, ama es doger pak jhon… Mau?" langsung saja Cloud dan Leon ngasi Es Doger yang paling disenengin ama Lao Shi Aerith dan Aerith segera santap saja.

"Eh kalian ini yaaa… ayo mana bukunya cepetan keluarin… Belajar dulu sana nanti tak kasi waktu buat main" katanya Lao Shi aerith. "ASIKKKK" langsung saja satu kelas segera ngeluarin buku mereka biar bisa cepet main. Selama kurang lebih 30 menit mereka diterangkan kalimat aktif dan pasif dalam bahasa mandarin, dan hasilnya hanya Yuffie yang ngerti sedangkan yang lain pada geleng geleng semua.

Ehemmm… Jujur saja berikut ini skill Bahasa mandarin kelas bahasa:

Yuffie: ngerti sekali karena pernah les mandarin dan sering ke cina

Leon, Cloud, Ventus dan Sora: ngerti yang gampang gampang asal ada di buku

Xion: Cuma isa ngitung 1-10 pake bahasa mandarin ama kalimat sederhana

Namine dan Kairi: Ngitung 1-10 aja ga lancer tapi isa selamat dari bantuan Yuffie

Vanitas, Roxas dan Riku: Cuma ngerti Wo Ai Ni gara gara sering ndengerin lagu mandarin yang sering di setel Yuffie dan ngitung 1-10 aja isa kebalik balik.

"Lao Shi… Capek otakku dah mau meledak" kata si Roxas karena dia gak taw gurunya ngomong apa dari tadi. Tapi lain sama Riku yang sok ngerti dan pura pura angguk angguk padahal ga ada yang dia tau. "ya udah minggu depan ini buat PR aja… Tapi jangan lupa dikerjain ya…" "ASIKKKKK…" kelas bahasa langsung memulai aktivitasnya semua.

Leon dan Cloud langsung ngeluarin laptopnya dan mereka berdua langsung nge-LAN maen Dota. Tapi Ventus dan Sora langsung membuka buku Bahasa Jerman mereka dan ngerjain PR mereka (anak teladan ini) tapi mereka ber 2 kerjanya sambil makan camilan yang dibeli Leon. Lain lagi sama yuffie yang langsung nyetela lagu mandarinnya yang menurut temen temen satu kelasnya aneh (namanya juga gerombolan anak gak ngerti bahasa mandarin). "yuffie ganti lagu napa… bosen ya to tiap minggu lagune lagu mandarin…" omel si Riku. Riku langsung ngeluarin kaset CD dari tas-nya dan nyetel lagunya. Tanpa tunggu tunggu Riku langsung setel lagu Original dari artis kesukaannya Larc-en-ciel. Riku juga langsun head bang. Tapi sekarang ganti Xion yang ngomel "Riku ganti… Aku ga suka lagu berisikkk…" Xion langsung ngeluarin kasetnya dia (lagu favorit xion sih Lady gaga, Pitbull, J-lo dan teman teman sebangsanya)terus nyetel lagunya. "Astaga Xion… Kamu kira ini tempat dugem apa kok lagunya kaya gini…" kata Riku sambil ngomel ke Xion. "yah biarin lagi… kan asik…" akirnya riku ngalah dan selama kurang lebih 1 jam mereka bermain main sambil ditemeni sama lagu Lady gaga. Eh tunggu Sementara Xion dan Riku ngomel urusan lagu ternyata Guru mandarin mereka yang terkasih ini ternyata sedang ditawari Main NDS sama si kembar tapi tak mirip sama sekali ini.

"Lao Shiii… Mau main NDS ga? Ini lho ada game asik" sambil liat Si kembar main akhirnya guru mandarin mereka ini tergoda untuk main NDS. Jadi sekarang mereka menemuka banyak kelemahan dari guru mandarin favorit kita ini. Bell pergantian pelajaran bernyi tanda istirahat lagi. Selama jam istirahat kelas XII bahasa bisa bermain dengan santai karena mereka sudah memasang poster supaya tidak diintip dari jendela kaca mereka. Tapi kelas mereka jadi perhatian kelas kelas lain karena mereka memajang poster ala Warnet.


	5. Hari jumat telah tiba 1

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu kelas XII bahasa datang, hari jumat. Karena daftar pelajaran Kelas XII bahasa waktu hari jumat itu menyenangkan. Jam pertama ad pelajaran computer yang diajankan ama pak Demyx, guru computer yang satu ini sangat sangar. Hobinya maen game, nggak jarang kadang malah ngajakin Cloud ama Leon main game bareng ato ikutan lomba DOTA bareng. Dulu aja pas 17 agustus-an Pak Demyx, Leon ama Cloun ini belain bolos upacara bendera demi lomba maen game DOTA.

Kemudian Pelajaran selanjutnya disusul ama Bu Larxene, guru bahasa jerman ini wali kelasnya XII bahasa lho. Dia sering jadi tempat curhatnya anak anak bahasa kadang, tapi walo kadang keliatan ramah. Kalo ada yang tidur di kelas Siap siap aja kena jurus Lempar spidol-nya Bu Larxene.

Selanjutnya Disusul pelajaran ngantuk dari Pak Zexion, guru yang satu ini kalo ngajar bikin ngantuk. Dia ngajar sejarah budaya, menurut kelas bahasa pelajaran ini gak penting. Udah gitu gurunya bikin ngantuk juga kalo njelasin, biasanya kalo udah pelajaran ini Roxas paling doyan, soalnya dia isa melanjutkan mimpinya juga buat Xion dia bisa menyalurkan bakat menggambarnya.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran kesenian yang dibawain sama pak Axel, Pak Axel ni gurunya rada nyentrik. Rambutnya aja di cat merah, dia guru favorit kelas bahasa juga karena gak jarang dia sering ga masuk karena ngurusin sanggar seni-nya, gitu gitu pak Axel punya sanggar seni dan sering ikut pameran lhooo…

Jam pertama Kelas Bahasa keluar dari kandang mereka, mereka masuk ke ruang computer. Disana udah duduk sang guru terkasih, Pak demyx. Matanya melotot liatin layar computer, kayanya tu mata ga isa copot dari tu layar. Selama setengah jam dia ga ngurusin muridnya karena dia sibuk ama game-nya disana. Sampe akirnya dia ngebuka laptopnya terus ngebagiin materi.

"anak anak hari ini kita belajar Adobe photoshop tentang editing foto yaaa… ayo skarang buka adobe-nya…" Perintah dari pak Demyx ke murid muridnya. Tapia pa reaksi murid murid?

Roxas& Riku: "nanti ae lah pakkk ini masi seru pak" lagi main dinner dash

Vanitas: *makan snack dibawah tulisan "dilarang makan di ruang komputer"

Yuffie: "bentar pak masi chatting ini lemot pak" buka pesbuk

Xion: "sabar lah pakkk … bentar lagi mau menang" main dissidia via emulator

Cloud: "bentar pak… ini towernya leon tinggal dikit lagi mau K.o" main dota

Leon: "awas kao cloud" * sisanya mereka rebut sendiri bertengkar urusan dota yang author ga taw apa aja tuh istilahnya

Namine & Kairi: *melongo memandang laptop terus noleh ke xion "xion adobe photoshop itu yang mana"

Sora & Ventus: *sibuk sendiri pake internet buat cari tugas.

Pak demyx cuman isa geleng geleng liad muridnya. Dia cuman bisa bilang "yaaa brenti bentar nanti saya kasi waktu buat lanjut dehhh…" dan mendengar kata kata itu, seketika mereka terlihat berhenti melakukan kesibukan mereka dan sepertinya mereka akan mengikuti instruksi pak Demyx. Tapi sayangnya tiap kali pak Demyx lewat semua layar mereka berubah jadi lembar kerja Adobe. Dan begitu di tinggal berubah menjadi yang lain.

Setelah 15 menit pak Demyx menerangkan, sekarang dia mulai capek dan bilang. "ya udah sisanya kamu belajar sendiri sana…" Pak demyx langsung duduk manis dan mendatangi Leon dan Cloud. "Ayo online kita main Ragnarok… Masuk server yang loki ya…" sisanya pembicaraan ini author ga taw soalnya author ga seberapa ngerti game online. Langsung saja dengan semangat Smua siswa kelas Bahasa melanjutkan kegiatan tertunda mereka (main game).

Gak lama kemudian, bel mulai bunyi. Tanda kelas XII bahasa harus buyar dari ruang computer. Juga tanda kalo itu jam istirahat. Kelas XII bahasa langsung aja melonjak keluar dari sana. Mereka buyar kaya segerombolan anak yang barusan nonton pertandingan bola. Wajah-nya ceria-nya bukan main, dan langsung aja mereka ngantri buat jajan di Pak Jhon. Mereka ber 11 rame rame makan Es doger sambil masuk kelas.

Di kelas, ada Tv segede gaban. Biasa-nya itu TV mereka pake buat nonton film tentang sastra ato kalo nggak buat nonton video tentang pelajaran. Mereasa aman dengan Poster yang ada di depan kelas, nggak pake tunggu lagi langsung aja Kelas XII bahasa nyetel film.

"Hari ini enaknya nonton apa nih? Ada yang bawa DVD nggak?" tanya Vanitas ke temen temen sekelas-nya

"Aku bawa film Final Fantasy Advent Children" Kata Xion sambil makan es doger-nya (ini bungkus ke 2 udahan, yang lain masih ngabisin 1 bungkus)

"Yah, film itu. Gue bosen, yang lain ada nggak?" Kata Cloud sambil ngemut es Doger-nya Terus kipas kipas pake buku bahasa jermannya.

"Ahhh… Bentar bentar, rasanya hari ini aku bawa one miss call…" Kata Yuffie sambil ngeluarin film dari dalem tas-nya

"Ya udah liad ini aja" Kata Roxas.

Akhirnya jam istirahat dihabiskan kelas XII bahasa buat ngeliat film horror. Yang paling kasian adalah Xion, dia mati ketakutan, tiap kali mau teriak, mulutnya disumpel ama es doger ama Vanitas. Sedangkan Kairi dia gemetaran berdua ama Namine di belakangnya Riku. Riku nggak bereaksi sama sekali, mukanya datar. Emang sih Riku suka liad film horror, Roxas yang ada disebelahnya nggak kalah gemetaran kaya si Namine ama Kairi. Tapi kalo Roxas paling dia merem kalo ketakutan. Kalo Leon, Cloud, Ventus ama Sora Cuma melongo sambil makan es doger-nya.

Sangking seru-nya liad film kelas XII nggak sadar kalo waktu istirahat udah abis. Waktu bel tanda istirahat selesai bunyi, sekelas pada teriak semua gara gara kaget. Langsung aja mereka beresin kelas mereka, biar nggak ketahuan Frau(ibu guru) Larxene.

"Gutten morgen meine student" Sambut Frau Larxene masuk kelas.

"Gutten Morgen Frauuuu…" Sambut kelas XII bahasa serempak.

"Ayo keluarin buku kalian, kita belajar artikel ama kosakata ya" Kata Frau larxene yang langung naruh buku-nya di meja guru.

"Iyaaa…" Langsung aja kelas XII bahasa ngeluarin buku-nya dan belajar. Tapi pemandangan yang tak asing lagi mulai terlihat. Xion dia mulai coret coret buku dan nggambar, Namine curhat ama Riku begitu juga dengan Kairi yang curhat ama Roxas, Kalo vanitas dia memilih melamun di belakang. Kalo Yuffie lebih memilih BBM-an. Kalo Cloud, Leon, Sora dan Ventus, jangan tanya mereka sangatlah rajin dan mencatat semua yang dijelasin Frau Larxene.

Hingga tiba tiba "Xion bahasa jermannya pensil…" tanya Frau Larxene yang sepertinya dia sadar kalo sepanjang dia menerangkan Xion sibuk sendiri "Hmmm… " Tiba tiba Riku berbisik di belakangnya Xion "Der Kuli Xion…". Gak pake pikir lagi Xion langsung njawab "Der Kuli Frau…". Frau Larxene langsung menggilir sekelas bertanya soalnya dia taw sekelas nggak ada yang memperhatikan dia kecuali kwartet rajin yang ada di depannya. Tapi nggak taw kenapa meski keliatannya pada sibuk sendiri semua sekelas pada bisa jawab semua. Benernya si Frau heran, cuman mau gimana lagi, akhirnya dia ngalah dan bilang "Ya udah ada waktu 10 menit, kalian bisa istirahat. Tapi jangan keluar kelas"


	6. Hari jumat telah tiba 2  saembara osis

Begitu bel tanda akhir pelajaran bunyi seluruh warga kelas bahasa langsung pada melonjak keluar kelas. Tapi lain ama Xion, dia lebih suka duduk dan main nds di pojok belakang. Sementara kelas benar benar kosong Xion langsung merasa PW, dan ia memilih untuk bermain sambil berguling guling di lantai marmer yang dingin, hingga tiba tiba Roxas masuk. "Woi anak babi ya?" kata Roxas sambil bawa jajanannya lalu duduk di pojok belakang bersama dengan Vanitas dan Riku. Nggak pake lama mereka langsung saja memulai aksi mereka untuk bermain kartu.

Tidak lama datanglah Ventus ama Sora, mereka berdua mukanya keringetan kaya abis di kejar ama hantu mereka bawa selebaran yang langsung di tempel di depan papan tulis dan kayaknya selebaran ini dari OSIS. Dan biasanya kalo selebaran dari OSIS tentang apa lagi sih kalo bukan pengumuman minta sumbangan buat apa gitu lah. Dan tentu saja Vanitas dan kawan kawannya nggak tertarik buat ngelihat. Sampe akhirnya Cloud, Leon, Namine, Kairi dan Yuffie ngebaca itu poster. "Wow Lomba baju kelas berhadiah vocher makanan". Mendengar hadiah itu, langsung saja Vanitas dan kawan kawannya ikut nggerombol , demi vocher makanan bro? Kenapa enggak? Pikir Vanitas dan 2 sahabatnya ini.

Langsung begitu melihat poster itu sekelas langsung melirik Xion. Xion emang udah terkenal suka jahit menjahit, bahkan ia pernah menjahit bendera karena dia rusakkan pas upacara, bukan hanya bendera, bahkan ia membuat baju wedding juga bisa, ia bisa menjahit apapun kecuali menjahit kulit setelah operasi. "Lho kok liatin aku ini?" tanya Xion dengan heran. "Ah, sapa lagi di kelas kita yang pinter jahit dan bikin baju Xion" Kata vanitas dengan bahagia. "Nah Xion kita mau bikin baju macam apa ini" Kata Riku sambil merangkul bahu Xion dengan sok akrab. "Jadi nanti kita pake baju apa xion? Jangan baju macem black rock shooter aja ya" Sambung Roxas "Yang imut dong!" Teriak Namine, Kairi dan Yuffie barengan. "Unik boleh, tapi Jangan terlalu aneh aja ya" Kata Leon, Cloud, Sora dan Ventus. "Oke bisa di atur" Kata Xion ngasi jempol. Tapi dia melanjutkan main PSP-nya.

Kemudian Bell sudah mulai bunyi, tentu saja Kelas bahasa langsung jantungan. Karena sebenarnya kelas mereka ada di dekat bel tersebut. Tiba tiba ada sesosok makhluk yang masuk kelas, Tiba tiba AC, dan lampu kelas mati dan langit yang tadi udah mendung tiba tiba langsung hujan. Dari depan pintu muncullah sesosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang. Ventus yang kaget segera membuka mulutnya dan berteriak "HAN…" Sebelun dia menyelesaikan kata yang dia ucapkan mulutnya udah di bungkam ama permen lollypop ama Leon. Dan ternyata sosok yang menurut Ventus itu hantu tak lain adalah Pak Sephirot yang membawakan hasil ulangan mereka yang kapan hari. "Itu hasil ulangan kalian, hasilnya nggak berubah begitu banyak… Tapi udah lumayan. Dan ada yang dapet 100 itu si Roxas, kertasnya kosong semua. Ya sudah saya mau ngajar dulu" Kata pak sephirot meninggalkan kelas mereka dan aura mencekam itu sekarang pindah ke kelas sebelah.

Tanpa di tunggu kelas bahasa langsung mengambil ulangan mereka dan tentu saja mereka menantikan hasil ulangannya Xion yang kapan hari mendapat nilai ter tinggi. Langsung saja hasil ulangan sekelas di jejer di meja. Tentunya benar kata pak sephiroth nilai mereka tidak beda jauh. Nilai ter tinggi bukan 45 lagi tapi 62 dan nilai itu di dapat oleh Leon dan nilai ter-rendah di pegang oleh Roxas yaitu 100(?), dan tentunya itu bukan 100 sih tapi 0 karena yang di kumpulkan Roxas Cuma kertas kosong dengan sedikit oret oretan. Tentunya Roxas malah tersenyum melihat kertasnya dengan jujur, Sedangkan nilainya Xion malah menjadi separo dari nilainya kapan hari 28. "What the?" Xion hanya bisa melongo melihat kertas ulangannya, dia nggak percaya kalo nilainya malah jadi turun. "Yang diajarain malah nilainya lebih tinggi, ini gimana sih gurunya?" Kata si Ventus melihat si Xion. "Ah, si Leon itu Cuma beruntung… Ngga mungkin dia dapet segitu" Katanya Xion yang malu.

"Eh sudah diem semua…" Iya, ini dia sosok guru yang menurut kela bahasa bikin ngantuk udah dateng. Pak Zexion, Nah kalo guru yang ini kebalikannya pak Demyx. Kalo pak Demyx ngasi tugas itu se sukanya bahkan males kasi tugas, kalo guru ini sangat rajin kasi tugas. Bahkan kadang tugasnya nggak masuk akal, sampe kapan hari Vanitas tugasnya bisa dia karang sendiri karena udah pasrah dan nggak ngerti ama tugasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kita lanjut ke pelajaran Bab 5 ya" Kata pak Zexion sementara beberapa murid sudah mulai merasa kebosanan padahal belon mulai apa apa. Kita lihat kelas ini ngapain saja: Roxas, dia tertidur dengan lelap sementara kairi yang ada di sebelahnya baca novel, dan si bangku belakang ada Vanitas yang sibuk main hape, dia lagi pacaran ini. Ama siapa? Rahasia, nanti juga bakal kita bongkar. Lain lagi ama Yuffie, dia lagi pedicure kukunya dan di belakangnya ada Riku yang tidur pulas di samping Namine. Sedangkan namine dia melamun sambil melihat lemari buku di sebelahnya. Xion, dia menggambar rancangan baju untuk lomba kelas mereka. Kalo Leon dan Cloud mereka ber 2 diam diam maen psp di depan via Wi-Fi, Sedangkan Ventus dan Sora mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama, padahal sebenarnya otak mereka agak melayang layang. Jadi selama 2 jam Pak Zexion nerangin hamper nggak ada yang masuk otak dan semuanya Cuma bisa melongo melihat guru mereka ngajarin mereka Setelah 2 jam Zexion ngoceh sendiri akhrinya pelajaran yang bikin ngantuk itu selesai.

Xion menghasilkan 3 lembar karya, Kairi Menamatkan 1 buku, Roxas masih tertidur, Vanitas senyum senyum sendiri, Yuffie melirik kukunya yang sekarang warna biru, Riku masih setengah sadar, Namine pasang muka ngantuk karena tidur bareng ama riku, Kalo Leon dan cloud mereka kehabisan batter psp jadi langsung ribut cari charger, kalo Sora dan Ventus mereka segera keluar mencari jajan karena lapar


End file.
